To Dance for a Dragon
by boredandlazy01
Summary: Ash, Serena, Miette, and a dancing contest with a Dratini as 1st prize.


AN: So I normally write original fiction novels, but every year or so I get frustrated and decide I want to write for fun, instead of the very strict standards I try to set myself for my books (and no, you probably haven't heard of them). Thus, a fanfiction is born. The world, characters and fanbase are already created, no real need to edit, zero stress.

I used to ship Ash and Misty, as every kid did back in the 90s, but I started watching Pokemon again a while ago and found the Ash/Serena dynamic to be very sweet too. This fic is based on the upcoming episode that has something to do with Ash, Serena, Miette, trying to obtain a new Pokemon, and dancing. The episode pic looked sort of like the inside of a battle chateau.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, no profit is being made, and I doubt this disclaimer has any legal effects whatsoever.

* * *

The Battle Chateau near Couriway Town was quite something.

The venue looked as if it had once really been a castle, or perhaps some sort of cathedral. Situated on incredible gardens, its spires rose stalwartly at the base of a snowy mountain. This area was famous for its skiing.

Ash laughed in pure happiness and raced towards the grand, wooden doors. Serena gave a small smile and followed after him with Clemont, while Bonnie ran ahead, as usual.

A girl stood talking to the doorman, Serena saw as she got closer. A girl who looked awfully like...

"Miette!" called Ash. Serena's heart sank, partly at the girl's presence and partly at Ash's enthusiasm about it.

Miette turned to greet him. "Ash!" she said, and boldly held out her arms for a hug.

Ash paused for a just a second, looking a bit awkward, before quickly embracing her with a laugh. Serena developed instantaneous heartburn.

She grumbled to herself. _Don't be stupid. Just because Miette is an outrageous flirt, doesn't mean Ash will fall for it._

Miette and Ash continued to talk, and she didn't acknowledge the rest of them until they were standing there for a few moments. "Hello everyone," she said, finally taking her eyes from Ash, before turning a very different, calculating gaze on Serena. "How are you, Serena?"

"I'm good," she answered, somewhat stiffly. "How are you?"

She grinned. "Great! I have two Princess Keys now, so just one more to go before the Master Class. Will I be seeing you there?"

Serena grinned back. "You sure will. I have two keys too."

Miette raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."

Serena simply smirked. "So what brings you to the Battle Chateau, Miette?" _And when will you be leaving?_

Miette raised both her eyebrows this time. "The same thing that brings you, I imagine. The competition," she explained with a fierce gleam in her eye.

"Competition?" asked Ash, before Serena could open her mouth.

Miette looked surprised. "You mean you don't know? The dance competition!"

"A dance competition?!" piped up Bonnie.

"At a battle chateau?" questioned Clemont.

"Yeah! The chateaux do more than have battles, you know."

"The young lady is quite right," interrupted the doorman who stood nearby. "The front desk inside will be happy to explain the competition to you. Do any of you possess a title, aside from Baroness Miette?"

 _Miette has a Battle Chateau title?_ Serena would have to look into that.

"I do," said Ash. "I'm a baron."

"Ah, very good! In that case yourself and a partner would be eligible to enter."

Ash laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck. "I don't think so. I'm not the best at dancing."

The grey-haired man raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that's a shame, sir. The prize is a newly-hatched Dratini."

"A _DRATINI?!"_ Ash's eyes were going to fall out of his head. "How do I sign up!"

"Just inside, sir," said the doorman, holding the door open for Ash as he bolted inside.

"Ash, wait up!" called Serena, rudely pushing past everyone to chase after him.

A plan was formulating in her head at lightning speed. Serena may not have been the most knowledge about rare Pokemon, but even she knew what a Dratini was, and she had dreamt of owning one since she was five. It would be incredible to have one in her performances; it would be something truly unique and mystical. _And,_ in here somewhere there was a chance to dance with Ash. He may not have been a great dancer, but she would try her best to coach him, and it would all be worth it just to spend that time with him.

All she had to do was ask him before Miette did.

* * *

AN: Very short intro, I know, but I figure short and regular updates are the way to go. I anticipate this fic having about five chapters.


End file.
